Steve meet Danni
by Landon Richardson
Summary: A group of stories showing the different ways that Steve and Danni could have met each other. (Steve x OC)
1. Snippet one

Steve meet Danni

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett doesn't belong to me in any fashion, I'm merely using him for entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Richardson and Ensign Joe Barracuda however do belong to me. It's likely if you come across another character that you don't immediately recognise that they belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Just a small one shot story I wrote about different ways in which Danni and Steve could meet together and how different it would be each time. I may end up adding more one shots here or I might leave it as it is. I haven't decided yet.**

 **I wanted to showcase a confident flirting Steve in this was… though personally I think his chat up technics need some work and that the name Smooth Dog is actually an ironic nickname because he's anything but smooth.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **A group of stories showing the different ways that Steve and Danni could have met each other. (Part of the Danni sagas featuring a female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Richardson stepped into the food tent and looked around her with a sigh, looking for any member of her team who she could sit with**

Overall Romance

 **McDanni**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

 **One sided Joe Barracuda / Danni Richardson**

* * *

One

One the USS Lawrence

* * *

Danni Richardson stepped into the food tent and looked around her with a sigh, looking for any member of her team who she could sit with. There were five of them in total, the brightest in their field who had been taken to do training in Afghanistan, working with the soldiers and sailors directly. Danni had been stationed on the USS. Lawrence, dealing with identifying the dead.

It was a gruesome job and unpleasant at times but it was a job which needed to be done, these men deserved to be sent home to their families. They had already given their lives to their cause, the least Danni could do was give them the burial they had earned.

She was tired, longing for her shift to end so she could collapse into her bunk but she knew that before she could do that she needed some food. She wouldn't do anyone good if she was fainting on the job. Danni made her way through the lines, keeping her head down as she picked herself up some vegetable lasagne and chips to eat, rolling her eyes when the cook added some meatballs on the sign, once again ignoring her request not to have them. Normally she wouldn't touch the stuff with a barge pole but she knew that today she needed the extra carbs to be able to keep going.

Danni moved through the crowd looking at the tables before she was suddenly brought to a stop by Ensign Barracuda. She silently sighed wondering what wisdom the man would regal her with today. He had been obsessed with her since day one, trying to get himself invited back into the cabin, he clearly found her attractive and made no secret of it regardless of how uncomfortable it made her.

"Hello Doc, when do you get off today, I thought you and I could go back to yours and I'd show you how a sailor treats a pretty lady. I'm already at full mast for you" He commented with a grin, dark eyes fixed on her in a way that made her shudder and unfortunately not in the good way.

"Tempting but no" She remarked coolly, moving past him towards the one free table at the back of the room, ignoring the loud heckling sound from behind her as Barracuda's failure was rubbed into his face by his fellow corporals. She ignored them, shoulders hunching up as she took the free table and settled herself on it, putting her tray on the surface before she took her seat. She opened the shoulder bag she had with her and pulled out her book, opening it up to the last page she had been on before she started reading again, eating as she did.

"Do you mind if I take this seat, the rest are taken?"

It took Danni a moment to realise that she was being spoken to, she dragged her attention from her book to find herself confronted with a handsome man she had never seen before, he was dressed like the others but his t-shirt had the signal of a Navy SEAL on it. He must have been about two years older than her with short dark hair and eyes which looked blue in the overhead light. She had heard of a SEAL team being on board but had assumed until now that it was just rumour. She mentally shook herself when she saw his eyebrow rise thoughtfully at her.

"It's taken" She told him automatically, nodding her head towards where Barracuda and the rest of his group were sitting. "Perhaps you'd be more comfortable over there, then over here with me." She stated politely, turning her attention back to her book, the conversation clearly over in her mind.

Steve McGarrett watched as the small blonde turned away from him and felt a glimmer of interest in her. The girl stood out like a princess among peasants. Her hair long and soft looking pulled back into a high ponytail. She was blonde and from the look of her eyebrows a natural blond at that though he could detect lighter strips in her hair most likely from the sunlight. Her skin was pale and smooth looking, her features delicate and pretty while large, heavily lashed grey eyes had looked at him with a look of intelligence and kindness in them which caught his attention.

He ignored her comment about it being taken and took the one diagonal to her. From the corner of his eye he saw her stiffen, grey eyes peeking over the top of the book at him but he pretended to ignore it, focusing his attention on his food instead. The fact that he was sitting there was attracting a lot of attention which pointed to the fact that more than one of the men on this floor wanted to get into her pants which would account for her defensiveness. It probably wasn't against him personally, it was against the males on the ship as a whole.

He was half way through his meal when she finally relaxed, the book lowering until it was resting on the table and he could see her face again. He waited for a moment before he spoke, keeping his voice light.

"Looks like you're really into that book, what is it? Anything I'd be interested in?" He queried.

For a moment she looked surprised by the question, suspicion and reluctance warring in her eyes before she sighed and lifted the book up so he could see the cover. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was a medical book, his eyes flickering up when she spoke.

"Somehow I doubt that this is something you'd be interested in reading" She told him.

"No offence but I don't think you know enough about me to make that call" He stated calmly. "I'm always open to learning new things. I'm assuming your prickly attitude is probably down to a run in with one of them over there" He commented, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "You've been watching them from the corner of your eye since I sat down as though you're worried about them causing a scene. I'm assuming one of them has decided he likes you and is trying to woo you with crude offers about giving you a good work out of letting you ride their dick like a wave or something similar?" He said bluntly, watching a streak of red appear across her cheekbones telling him that he had embarrassed her with his comment. His closed his eyes for a second, mentally cursing himself for it. He was too used to speaking to the men in his unit. If his Aunt found out them she would rip him a new one for his lack of manners towards a lady.

Danni blinked at him for a moment before her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't hold back on what you think Lieutenant" She said dryly. "Since you seem to have so much in common with them I suggest you go and join them. Maybe go and pick up your winnings for the bet you've probably made and leave me be so I can eat and get on with my day. It was nice meeting you" She stated looking away from him.

Steve winced at the icy tone to his voice which made him want to roll over and present his belly to her like a dog would.

"What bet or award would that be?" He asked, meeting her eyes when she looked towards him with an annoyed look. "You giving me the cold treatment over something which I had nothing to do with. I just asked if I could sit here and then I struck up a conversation because it was polite, last time I checked there was no law against that but if you want me to leave you alone then I will." He told her, turning his attention to his food again, surprised by how upset he felt by the exchanged. He blinked when she spoke quietly a moment later.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm projecting my annoyance at them onto you and it's not fair and it's not deserved so I'm sorry"

Steve opened her mouth to speak when he noticed her looking past him, her shoulders hunching over again. He looked over his gaze to see Ensign Barracuda approaching them.

"Lieutenant" He began to say, stopping when Steve held his hand up at him in a classic stop sign.

"Not now Barracuda, you're due down in supplies to make sure that we have a list of what is needed before our next shore leave" He told the man, his voice free of emotion. Barracuda closed his mouth his a clap and nodded at him.

"Course Lieutenant" He stated, turning to move away before Steve spoke again.

"Before you go I believe you owe this lady an apology" He stated, twisting round and meeting her grey eyes again, watching the flash of surprise in them.

Barracuda was silent for a second before he sighed.

"I apologise for my comment earlier Doc, it was made in jest. I didn't mean anything by it" He remarked, his voice coming across as sincere.

Danni was silent for a moment before she looked up.

"That's Doctor Richardson to you Ensign" She responded coolly. "Your apology to me has been noted and acceptance of it is pending. I'll be sure to let you know when I've come to a decision of it" She told him, turning her attention back to her book.

Steve ducked his head for a moment, trying to hide his smile as he rearranged his face back into its normal expressionless look.

"You're dismissed Ensign" He told the other man who saluted him, turning and walking away leaving the two of them alone. Steve spoke before he could stop himself. "Well it's good to know that you could deal with any kids and problems that might arise. At least I wouldn't have to worry that mum was getting overwhelmed while Dad was away on a mission" He commented, freezing in his seat for a moment.

A silence descended between the two of them, both of them watching the other as Steve waited for her to get up and leave. However she remained sitting.

"Mum and Dad?" She repeated sounding vaguely amused by his slip up. "Tell me is there a kid around here that I'm not aware of because I don't remember performing the act with you which would have created a baby and I'm pretty sure if I did that I would remember it." She remarked, tilting her head to one side as she took a bite of one of her fries.

"Maybe I'm just practicing for the future" He told her before he held his hand out to her. "Lieutenant Steve McGarrett, Navy SEAL team six, pleasure to meet you."

She raised an eyebrow at him before a soft smile came to her mouth attracting his attention to the shape of it and how soft her lips looked before she placed her small hand in his.

"Doctor Danielle Richardson, Chief medical examiner for this vessel for the next six month. The pleasure is mine" She responded, squeezing his hand for a second before she withdrew it from his hold.

"So what is a civilian Doctor doing on an active military ship in the middle of the pacific ocean?" He asked, watching as she played with a meatball on her plate before he reached out and stabbed at it with his fork, taking it off her plate and began eating it waiting for her to answer.

"I've just qualified from medical school and the administration picked the top five in the year to do a year long stint with the military. I ended up being posted here. I've been here six months already and have another six months to go before I pick up my job which is waiting for me. You probably won't see me though. I deal with the dead and you're very much alive."

"I'm surprised an ME is needed" Steve commented thoughtfully watching as Danni nodded at him.

"This is an active ship Lieutenant with over 3000 members of the forces and crew on it, trust me when I say that I'm kept busy enough." She told him with a slight shrug.

Steve nodded, opening his mouth to agree when instead he heard himself say.

"Well I've definitely got to keep myself off your table, I'm getting married in a year" He told her, catching the look of disappointment which crossed her eyes before he continued. "Is a year good for you to get married? Unless you want to get married earlier that is." He asked with a grin and a wink at her.

Danni blinked at him before she laughed, the sound making his grin widen.

"I'd just like to state for the record that that was a terrible chat up line though I do have to give you some credit for trying to be original Lieutenant" She said with a shake of her head at him.

"I'm a SEAL, it's in our nature to take risks. So tell me Danni why are you eating food with meat when you're clearly a vegetarian?" He asked her as he swiped another meatball from her plate noting that she didn't tell him to stop. "I've got no problem with vegetarians but our kids are going to eat meat until they are old enough to make their own minds up. They'll need to protein while they are growing." He announced to her.

"Oh right, so now we're having children together" She said. "Maybe you should slow it down and take a chill pill there sailor. We've only just met remember. I am curious though how you know I'm a vegetarian" She asked him.

"You're not eating the meatballs and haven't complained about me taking them from you. Also I can see from here that the lasagne you're eating is a vegetable one" He said, grinning when she gave him an impressed look before he spoke. "As for a chill pill, the one thing you learn out here is that every day could be your last and not to wait. I like you Danielle and I'm guessing from the way you're responding to me that you like me as well. I'm not going to dance around the attraction, I'd rather face it straight on. Now you know let's talk about important things. Like the fact that I live in Hawaii and I can already picture you in a white dress, barefooted with flowers in your hair and you pregnant with my child, standing on our private beach because my house has one." He told her.

Danni almost choked on her drink as she looked up at him, her eyes wide as her mind pictured the scene which he had described in her mind. She shook her head trying to banish the picture and remind herself that she didn't know the man in front of her and needed to put him in his place over his wild imagination but her mind seemed determined not to listen to her.

"Hawaii would be great except I'm not fantastic in hot weather" She remarked casually.

"Who isn't fantastic in hot weather? Everybody normally loves it" He said, leaning across the table and grabbing the jug of apple juice, filling a glass up for her and passing it to her, smiling when she immediately accepted it from him and took a sip.

"I like it, I'm just not good in it" She told him "Plus I like watching the seasons past by and experiencing them. I want my children to see that as well, to watch summer fade into fall and fall into winter and to experience snow and rain" She said, finding herself drawn into the conversation despite herself.

She watched as he sighed, looking to the side of him before he spoke.

"Fine, I'll get myself posted to Europe so you can experience the seasons. Then two years after that we can move to Hawaii" He told her with a grin. "See compromise, we're going to have the perfect marriage."

Danni laughed again, opening her mouth to speak before a female voice over the ship communication system caught her attention.

"Could Doctor Richardson please return to the medical bay, that's Doctor Richardson to the medical bay."

She sighed, coming to her feet and leaned down, picking her bag up. She rested it on the table for a moment, opening it and slipping the book back into it. She looked up at Steve, surprised when he came to his feet as well.

"It was nice meeting you Lieutenant McGarrett" She told him, shouldering her bag as she began making her way towards the door before she stopped as he gripped her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine Doctor Richardson. I'll see you soon" He responded, leaning down and kissing the back of her hand, his tongue peeking out and tasting her skin. Her breathe hitched as she met his eyes before she reluctantly pulled her hand back and headed to the door wondering whether she would see him again.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	2. Snippet two

Steve meet Danni

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Governor Patricia Jameson do not belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle 'Danni' Richardson however does belong to me so please do not use her without asking permission first.**

 **If there are any characters within the story who you don't recognise from the show then it is likely that they also belong to me so again please don't use them.**

Author Note

 **It's been a while since I updated this story but I found this little story hidden away on my hard drive so I decided to edit it and upload it all for you.**

 **Perhaps in the future I'll revisit this particular story and turn it into its own saga but we'll see**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **A group of stories showing the different ways that Steve and Danni could have met each other(Part of the Danni saga featuring a female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **You can do this Danni, you can do this. Nice and easy, just go in and introduce yourself. They are expecting you. Everything is fine." Danielle Richardson told herself softly, her nails digging into the palm of her hands as she focused on her breathing, trying to keep it slow and steady so she didn't end up having a panic attack.**

Overall romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Too many others to list here.**

Chapter romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Richardson (McDanni)**

* * *

Snippet Two

* * *

"You can do this Danni, you can do this. Nice and easy, just go in and introduce yourself. They are expecting you. Everything is fine." Danielle Richardson told herself softly, her nails digging into the palm of her hands as she focused on her breathing, trying to keep it slow and steady so she didn't end up having a panic attack.

It was stupid to be so nervous. She had done so many of these jobs that she had lost count of it. She went in, she dealt with the problem for a day or two and then she went back home and right there was the problem. Because this job wasn't her usual sort of job. This job was permanent unless she fucked up somehow and got fired which given her almost perfect record was unlikely. There would be no escaping if she messed up which meant that she had to make a good impressions.

She forced her eyes open as the elevator doors slid open and took a step out of them, glancing around her in interest before she headed down the corridor to the left, her heels making a comfortable, familiar sound against the marble floor. Danni came to a stop outside the double glass doors, taking another deep breath as she straightened the bottom of her dress and pushed open the nearest door stepping into the room and looking around her, trying to take in as much detail as she could about the room.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

Danni lowered her head, her gaze landing on an older man of about five foot nine who looked as though he was of Korean descent with thick, wavy black hair and kind looking black eyes. The badge on his belt and his comfortable stance told her that he worked here which must have meant that he was Chin Ho Kelly. She took a step forward, holding her hand out with a smile, thankful when he gave her a soft smile of his own as he reached out and took her offered hand, shaking it gently before letting go.

"I hope so, I have an appointment to meet Commander Steven McGarrett or Detective Danny Williams?" She told him, her eyes noting the flash of surprise which crossed the other man's eyes before he smiled again.

"Steve is in his office, follow me and I'll take you there" Chin offered, waiting only until she nodded at him before he turned and crossed the room. Danni took another deep breathe, glancing around her once more before she followed him across the room, aware of eyes watching her from some of the occupied offices. She didn't dare glance over towards them, instead focusing her attention on Chin's back, trying to convince herself that there was nothing to worry about and that she could do this.

After all what would be so different here compared to any other place she had been.

Steve McGarrett was staring down at the report in his hand wondering when the hell a call would come in from anyone requiring their help. The morning so far had been the slowest morning he could remember them experiencing and it was already driving him mad.

He looked up eagerly at the soft cough at his door, his eyes landing on Chin who was lingering in the doorway.

"Hey Chin, what can I do for you?" Steve asked thankfully, a slight frown coming to his face when Chin gave him a knowing look before he spoke.

"There's someone who is here to see you Steve" He told him, the remark causing Steve to groan out loud.

"Please tell me it's not the Governor Chin because I can't deal with her today" Steve remarked, reaching up and running his hand through his hair. While he was grateful that the Governor had given him the taskforce in the first place he wasn't so grateful about her constant need to interfere and to be kept in the loop about their cases.

"No not the Governor" Chin answered mysteriously before he took a step to the side to reveal one of the most gorgeous women who Steve had laid eyes on. She was small in height and blond with soft grey eyes and a pretty smile which made his heart skip a beat. For a moment Steve just stared at her before Chin coughed again, this time more pointedly. "Steve?"

"Right, sorry, please come in" Steve said, coming to his feet as Chin ushered the young woman into the room. Chin nodded at the pair of them and spoke, shooting Steve an amused look as he did.

"I'll leave the both of you alone then, if you need me… either of you… then I'll be in my office" He told them before turning and heading out the door leaving them alone with each other. For a moment there was silence before the blonde spoke, in a soft voice which seemed to suit her perfectly. The accent reminded him of his Aunt and Uncle's voice which placed her as being raised in the Maryland area of the country.

"Commander McGarrett? It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Special Agent Danielle Richardson. I understand you've been expecting me?" She asked him, her tone completely professional though Steve could detect the slightest hint of hopefulness to her tone which spoke of a concealed nervousness which he found strangely endearing.

"Wait" Steve said, her words sinking into his mind finally. "They told me to expect a Danni Richardson… you're Danni Richardson?" He demanded.

"Well it's Danielle, but a lot of people do tend to shorten my name to Danni which I don't mind. I'll answer to either name" She told him, tilting her head to the side as a slight smile curved her mouth. "Don't tell me, you heard the name Danni and assumed I was a man? Don't worry you're certainly not the first person to make that mistake and I doubt you'll be the last either." She assured him.

"I wasn't sure who to expect" Steve admitted before he waved his hand to one of the chair opposite his desk. "Would you like to take a seat? Can I get you something? A coffee or a water or something?" He offered, grinning when she shot him another one of those soft smiles.

"I'm okay thank you. I've been across the road in one of the coffee shops for the past hour waiting until it was time to come up. I apologise for being early as it is, I know I was due to come at ten but I think I would have had to of brought another coffee and I wasn't sure I could handle anymore. I've already had two mugs" She said as she moved into the room and took the seat in question, lowering herself onto it before giving Steve an expectant look.

"The coffee shop across the road is the best one. I'll take you later to the one we all go to, members of Five-O get a half price discount. Apparently when you save the owners grandson from a robbery they remain grateful for life." Steve told her.

"I'll keep that in mind" She responded warmly as she placed her bag by her feet and rested her hands lightly on her lap. For a moment they sat in silence with Steve staring at her while trying to act as if he wasn't. His mind screaming at him that the woman opposite him was hot as hell wasn't exactly helping.

"So Danni, what exactly can I do with you… I mean for you. What can I do for you?" Steve correctly himself quickly, wanting to hit his head against the desk when he saw the way her eyes widened at his slip up.

"I understood that this was an interview or rather not so much an interview but a welcome to the team interview because the job in question was already mine? I spoke to a Detective Williams on the phone, he said he would be conducting it?" She told him with a look of confusion. "This is the right day right? I haven't gotten it wrong have I?"

"You've spoken to Danny already?" Steve said, his eyes widening. "He did mention something but I'm actually the head of the taskforce so I'll conduct your welcome interview. Just… just give me a moment okay. I just need to head into his office to retrieve your file from him. He was meant to give it to me yesterday but you know how these things work. Too many bad guys to put away and then you forget things. I'll be right back" He promised, coming to his feet and heading to his door, mentally kicking himself so acting like a doofus. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had reduced him to a bumbling idiot.

Danni shifted in her chair, watching over her shoulder as Steve left the office and disappeared into the main room before she glanced around her at his office, taking everything in. Her eyes lingering on the medals which told her that the commander was decorated with honours. She found it strange that the rest of room was devoid of any personal touches, there were no photos that she could see and everything other than the plaques with his achievements seemed generic and almost cold.

She breathed out, straightening her skirt and smiled to herself as she thought back to the endearing goofiness the Commander seemed to portray.

"You must be Special Agent Danni Williams? I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up at another meeting" A new voice said, attracting her attention away from her thoughts. She came to her feet and turned, her eyes landing on a blond man who looked as though he was about five foot five with a muscular build. He entered the room as though it belonged to him, closing the door behind him and moved towards the desk, holding out his hand to her and shaking it before he took the seat the Commander had been in.

"I am" She said cautiously as she retook her own seat.

"Good, I'm Detective Danny Williams, second in commander of Five-O we spoke on the phone together earlier in the week. I understand from Chin that you have already met Commander McGarrett who is the lead of the team?"

"Yeah, I have he just went to get something from your office" Danielle responded, watching as Danny sighed with a shake of his head before he flashed her a grin which she found herself returning.

"Now firstly it's going to get pretty complicated if we're both called Danny so is there another name you'd prefer to go by?" Danny asked her curiously.

"No really, but I'd be happy for people to call me Danielle instead of a nickname." She responded, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Danielle it is then" He agreed. "Now this obviously isn't a job interview, the job is yours full stop. As I said on the phone this is more a welcome to the team, this is how we function meeting just so you know exactly what is expected from you since this is going to be different from your usual gig" Danny told her as he leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk, his bright blue eyes fixed on her. "I'll show you your office and your area of operations. Just to confirm you're not trained to be out in the field are you?" He asked her.

"No I'm afraid not" Danielle told him honestly with a shake of her head. "I have held a gun and passed my proficiency test but that's all. I'm not comfortable using them unless there is absolutely no other choice."

"It will be pretty unlikely that you will need to shoot one. At least ninety five percent of your job will have you stationed here running things while the rest of us are in the field. There may be one or two occasions when we require you with us but that will be rare. We should…" Danny's voice trailed off as the door reopened and McGarrett walked in, his eyes flickering between the two of them quickly.

"Danno, I didn't realise you had come in. I was just getting Danni's file from your office." McGarrett said to Danny, a tone to his voice which Danielle didn't recognise.

"I did tell you when I would be in" Danny replied mildly with a raised eyebrow. "I was just giving Danielle the rundown on her welcome meeting."

"Danielle?" Steve repeated with a sight frown, his eyes landing on her. "I thought it was Danni?"

"It is Danni, but we can't have two of them in the same office Steve or it will get confusing. I asked Danielle what she wanted to be called instead and that's what she said, so Danielle it is." Danny said, pushing himself to his feet. "Speaking of which Danielle, if you follow me then I'll take you to your office." He said to Danielle who nodded, picking up her bag and coming to her feet as well.

"Lead the way" She said politely, heading out of the door.

"What are you doing?" Steve hissed at Danny moving towards him. "I was doing the interview, why are you in here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing in here?" Danny responded with a frown at Steve. "I'm doing what I always have to do when we get a new person buddy or have you forgotten all the times you've told me to interview people because you found it took time consuming which is your way of saying it is too boring for you."

"This time was different Danny, I was in the middle of the interview or at least I was about to properly start it" Steve responded, his eyes fixed on Danielle who was listening to whatever it was that Chin was saying to her with a polite smile.

"Different because this time it was a gorgeous woman?" Danny asked watching his partner closely.

"Something like that" Steve replied absently, rubbing at his chest before he moved forward towards Danielle leaving Danny staring after him with a surprised look as he shook his head.

This was either going to end really well or really badly.

Danny just wasn't sure which one it would be.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
